


Неизбежность

by firehawkbitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch





	Неизбежность

В «Overwatch» служебные романы никто не запрещал, но и мало кто бы одобрил. Анджела и дальше продолжила спокойно работать в своем отделении, если бы не человек, появившийся в ее жизни. Коллега.

Их методы и отношение к людям сильно отличались и противоречили друг другу настолько, что способы созидания по-научному прекрасных вещей и генетических экспериментов делали их Ангелом и Демоном в мире нескончаемого прогресса общества.

Отрицание.

Циглер впервые осознала свою тягу к Мойре, когда наблюдала за одним из ее исследований: по ее мнению, О`Доран всегда представляла собой ту стервозную женщину, которая не остановится ни перед чем, пока не достигнет поставленных целей, а уж какими приемами и насколько они будут жестоки и чудовищны — это уже никого не должно волновать. Ее волосы будто символизировали то пламя, сжигающее общепринятый во врачебной этике принцип «Не навреди».

Она — ужасный человек. Нет, Анджела бы ни за что не стала поддерживать с ней отношения. Медик пыталась убедить себя, что все это всего лишь разбушевавшиеся гормоны, и оно пройдет само без какого-либо вмешательства. Тем более, любимая работа поможет отвлечься. Чужие жизни важны, намного важнее, чем ее собственная.

Гнев.

Десяток разбитых кружек, заляпанный кофе халат, клочки бумаги, вырванные волосы и разбитые в синяки тыльные стороны ладоней. Жертвой ненависти и избиений Циглер стали стены ее комнаты на базе. После очередного приступа злобы она опять с улыбкой шла к больным, подбадривала их и проверяла состояние. Все было как нельзя лучше, пока она вновь не возвращалась в спальню и не утопала в затягивающем ее отвращении ко всему живому в этом мире.

Анджела — отвратительный человек. Она корила себя за свои чувства, за то, что не справляется, считала, что стала работать намного хуже. Будь любовь болезнью, она бы использовала все чудеса современной медицины, чтобы вылечить себя от этого проклятия, поражающего страдающие сердца.

Торги.

Может, Мойра в какой-то степени и не была плохим человеком. Настолько, как поначалу думала Анджела. Она являлась прекрасным генетиком, блестящим ученым, двигала науку вперед. Иногда Циглер восхищалась своей коллегой. Искренне, абстрагировавшись от того, что происходило с несчастными кроликами в лаборатории ирландки.

С ее мастерством нельзя было поспорить, ее знания помогали развиваться всему отделу разработок. В перерывах с ней вполне можно было нормально поговорить, если не впадать в крайности и держать язык за зубами. О`Доран никогда не упускала возможность раскритиковать методы самой Анджелы. Это было неприятно. Немка прекрасно знала, как выполнять свою работу. Такая помощь ей абсолютно не нужна.

Но ее все равно тянуло к Мойре.

Депрессия.

У врачей всегда был довольно плотный график, а вот время на отдых достигало чуть ли не абсолютного минимума, если вообще не уходило в минус. Организм работал в долг нервной системе и психике, а кофе уже не спасал, ведь каждая клеточка тела ангела организации уже успела к нему привыкнуть.

Анджела, пока находилась в своей комнате, распивала более крепкие напитки, стараясь справиться с душащими эмоциями, тяжким грузом висящими на ее шее. Она не сможет избавиться от пылкого влечения к О`Доран. Никак. Ей нужно было просто смириться; если Циглер не прекратит заниматься саморазрушением, то кто поможет ее больным? Medice, cura te ipsum! 

Принятие.

Противоположности притягиваются — это общеизвестный факт. Созидание нового не может происходить без разрушения старого, жизнь и смерть, добро и зло, ангелы и демоны.

Научные конференции, посвященные последним достижениям в сфере медицины, всегда обязательно приглашали выступить в Цюрихе О`Доран и Циглер, как наиболее выдающихся представителей организации «Overwatch».

Анджеле и самой было невероятно интересно, какие злодейские, по ее мнению, способы продвижения врачебной науки придумала Мойра. Огромная аудитория, заполненная самыми лучшими медиками и учеными, внимательно слушала доклад в области генетики, который представляла О`Доран. Анджела сидела в первых рядах, покрываясь румянцем каждый раз, когда взгляд коллеги непроизвольно задерживался на ней.

Шатенка уверенно держалась за кафедрой, переключая кадры презентации и не прерывая речь. В аудитории повисла тишина, восторженные и одновременно напуганные взгляды внимательно следили за жестикуляцией и лазерной указкой женщины, пока Анджела стыдливо краснела, ведь из всех точек, куда могла смотреть ирландка, она выбрала именно Циглер, при этом всем своим видом демонстрируя безграничную власть.

Блондинка отвела взгляд в сторону, не справившись с таким хищным напором своей напарницы по работе. Мойра слишком умна, это Анджела вела себя как идиотка в последнее время, погрязнув в самых отвратительных чувствах, позволив внутренним демонам завладеть ангельски невинной душой доктора.

У всех есть свои пороки, абсолютно невинных и безгреховных людей не существует. Они живут в реальности, в конце концов, а не в утопии. У Анджелы еще полно времени, чтобы прийти в себя и собраться с мыслями. К тому же, кажется, О`Доран по ее поведению и без того поняла, в чем кроется причина косых взглядов в ее сторону и пассивно-агрессивной реакции на все ее слова.

Они обыкновенные ученые, не боги, не ангелы или демоны; любовь не чужда никому.


End file.
